The New Dominion
|fgcolor= |name=The New Dominion |prev=Egression |conc= |next=Agent of the Swarm |image=TheNewDominion SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Great War |date=Early April, 2500 |place=Char |result= *Zerg Swarm repulse Dominion attack |side1= Zerg Swarm |side2= Terran Dominion |commanders1= Overmind The Cerebrate Daggoth Zasz |commanders2= General Edmund Duke |forces1=Zerg Brood |forces2= Alpha Squadron |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal= *Protect the chrysalis *Eliminate the terran threat |heroes= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} The New Dominion is the third zerg mission of Episode II of StarCraft. History Background After the zerg invaded Tarsonis, the Terran Confederacy was destroyed and the Sons of Korhal reformed as the Terran Dominion, taking control of much of the Confederacy's assets and becoming the dominant terran power in the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, sensing the psychic emanations from the creature in the chrysalis,Jim Raynor: "But the dreams... I dreamed you were still alive... that somehow... you were calling to me." Sarah Kerrigan: "I was. While I was in the Chrysalis, I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturus telepathically." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. sent General Edmund Duke and Alpha Squadron to Char to investigate the source. The chrysalis had matured under the watch of the Cerebrate, and Zasz warned its psychic emanations had lured the terrans to Char. The cerebrate was to protect the chrysalis from the terrans and destroy them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. Guardian The cerebrate carried out its objective with ease. The terrans were crushed by the Swarm, and General Duke ordered his forces to retreat. Zasz ordered the Cerebrate not to pursue them, and to instead relocate the chrysalis to a more secure location. Daggoth was sent after the terrans in their place.Zasz: "Cerebrate you must stay and relocate the Chrysalis to a more secure location. Daggoth shall deal with the remaining Terran Forces." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. Walkthrough The most important gameplay addition in this mission is that the chrysalis is no longer an item to be carried by drones, but a building that can be attacked and destroyed. If this happens, the mission is lost. The terrans will sometimes attack from the entrance to the player's base near the chrysalis, and the spore colonies around it will do little to protect it, so the player must keep an eye on it and move in quickly if the terrans strike this location. There is a second mineral field north-west of the player's starting location, and it should be taken early in the mission. A light terran force guards it, but they are easily dispatched. The terrans will send their forces along the cliff when moving out, allowing the player foresight of impending attacks and high ground to counterattack from. The terran base is on high ground and defended by bunkers and siege tanks, making an attack by ground units costly and inefficient. The player should instead build up a large force of mutalisks, two dozen at least. These mutalisks should fly to the far north-east corner of the map and attack to the west, dismantling the terran base from their weakest point. The player should hotkey their hatcheries and set their rally points to the current attack point, and reinforce their army with more mutalisks to keep up the attack. When the majority of the terran base is destroyed, Duke orders his men to retreat and the mission is won. References Category:StarCraft Episode II missions Category:StarCraft Zerg missions